


Do Not Go Gentle (Traducción)

by ChanBaek1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acurrucarse para el calor, Advertencias sobre peligros de la vida real de caminar con un plumón en el culo, Agitar la mano, Alabanza kink, Alfa Derek, Alimentación manual, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Angustía, Asalto sexual, Aseo, Autolesiones, Azotaina, Baño/lavado, Biselado, Bolsa seguro, Bondage ligero, Bondage no sexual, Bondage-seguro, Buen alfa.Derek Hake, Cariños, Cautiverio, Cautivos juntos, Chris Argent ayuda, Collares, Comienzo doloroso, Compañeros, Compradores no sabían, Criatura - Freeform, Cuerda Bondage, Cuidados para convalecientes, Daño/Confort, Derek Dom protector, Derek Hale troturado, Derek Posesivo, Derek secuestrado, Digitación anal, Dinero, Dinámica de Alfa/Beta/Omega, Dinámica de paquetes, Disociación, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, El Sheriff Stilinski descubre la relación entre Derek y Stiles, El Sheriff Stilinski es un buen padre, El sheriff se llama John, El uso excesivos de palabras de cariños, Empatía, Enfermo, Esclavitud, Escuchar a escondidas significa que podrías escuchar algo que preferirías no escuchar, Exhibicionismo, F/M, Fennec Fox, Final Feliz, Flashbacks, Follar en seco, Golpes, Hombre lobo-magia-alivio del dolor, Hombres lobos de turno completo, Inserción de objeto no consensuada, Las dinámicas son igualmente biológicas y susceptibles de abuso, Lastimar a Derek, Lenguaje homofobico, Lobo Derek, Lydia se entera, M/M, Magia de enlace, Maltrato verbal, Manada lo busca, Manada presente, Mate Stiles Stilinski, Montones de cachorros, Mordedura no consensuada, Mutismo selectivo, No se desesperen, Pack Bonding, Padre angustiado, Paquete de unión, Perfumado, Pero eso no significa que eso sea no consensual, Primera vez, Puede morir, Recuperación de la violencia, Secuelas de la tortura, Secuestro, Seguridad, Servicio Dom, Sexo semipúblico, Sheriff Stilinski descubre todo, Sheriff Stilinski no está deacuerdo, Sheriff Stilinski y Stiles Stilinski se siente, Shibari, Siles celoso de la manada, Sobre todo como una reacción al estrés extremo, Solo la punta, Stiles Stilinski enfermo, Stiles Stilinski torturado, Stiles herido, Stiles secuestrado, Stiles silencio, Stiles tiene ataques de pánico, Sub Stiles, Subcampo, Subespacio, Tanta comodidad, Todos los primeros, Tortura, Trabajos de golpe, Transformación ani, Transtorno por estrés postraumático - TEPT, Uso de mal comportamiento para instigar una escena D/s, Virgen Stiles Stilinski, Vínculo de alama, Vínculo de apariamiento, Vínculo sin quererlo al principio, Werefox Stiles, Zorrito Stiles, abuso, al - freeform, cazadores, cuidado, extraños en calabozos, fottage, homofobia, intimidación, olores, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek1997/pseuds/ChanBaek1997
Summary: Derek Hale, Alfa de Beacon Hills  y Dom, se despiertan en una celda oscura que ya aloja a otra cautivo: un sub mudo y traumatizado con un collar cruel alrededor del cuello. Su único objetivo es liberarlos a ambos de sus brutales circunstancias; pero incluso mientras intenta llevar a su joven compañero a casa, crece un vínculo entre ellos.Nada es fácil: el peligro y los desgarradores ecos de su terrible experiencia están en cada paso que dan.





	1. Cautiverio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758180) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



> ADVERTENCIA DE LA AUTORA  
> Sepa que hay una escena de violación / noncon en el Capítulo 9. (Le daré muchas advertencias). Esto es una desviación de lo que he escrito antes. Habrá un final feliz. Solo importa las etiquetas.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA DE TRADUCTORA  
> Esta historia gira en el mundo de un Dom/Sub :po lo que se juegan con los conceptos de poder y control en lugar de una sensación física. Esencialmente, la persona en el rol dominante toma control parcial o total sobre la persona en el rol sumiso.
> 
> También está presente la dinámica de hombres lobos (Alfa, Beta u Omega).  
> Por lo que un hombre lobo que sea alfa,beta u omega también puede ser Dom (dominante) o Sub(sumiso)

 

Derek se despierta de repente. No abre los ojos, ni mueve el cuerpo, ni la piel ni el aire, ni el ritmo. Le duele: un dolor agudo en un hombro, palpitantes olas de dolor de cabeza cayendo en cascada sobre él con cada oleada de su sangre. Las otras lesiones están disminuyendo, pero su cuerpo se siente como si hubiera sido recuperado por un precipicio rocoso, por lo menos. La piel de su cara y hombros está rígida con sangre pegajosa. Empuja un par de molares sueltos en su lugar con su lengua para que puedan comenzar a sanar. El sabor de la sangre es su boca, cosquilleado debajo de su nariz. _Ugh_

Él no sabe dónde está, clasifica la información que sus sentidos. Todo lo que puede oler es su propia sangre seca, y más allá de eso solo el moho y la humedad se depositan sobre el hormigón desmoronado. Es frío y húmedo, se siente claramente subterráneo, por lo que debe estar en algún tipo de bodega.

Puede escuchar otro latido de corazón cerca, rápido e irregular, detrás de él mientras está tumbado en su costado del piso. Excepto por el bajo de los electrodomésticos de arriba, no puedo oír nada más.

Entorna los ojos a la oscuridad, los parpadea en rojo-alfa y puede ver formas y sombras débiles. Él y el otro latido del corazón están en una habitación pequeña, puede sentir su tamaño en la presión del aire viciado, la resonancia silenciada de su respiración.

Interesante: puede escuchar el otro latido del corazón, pero no puede escuchar la respiración.   
Derek yace allí por un minuto más, esperando a ver si algo va a cambiar. Recuerda la pelea de ayer, ahora. Un grupo de cazadores lo había saltado en el estacionamiento de Save Mart. Tres o cuatro, piensa, aunque su memoria es borrosa. Le he visto disparado varias veces, se colocó una cicatriz, se envolvió en una red de cordón infundido con lobo de lobo y, una vez que estaba abajo, simplemente lo golpearon hasta que usted sabe el conocimiento. Mierda.

Rápido como un pensamiento, se da vuelta y se lanza en el segundo latido del corazón, sin tener que estar dispuesto a esperar más para ver qué está pasando. Un poco más allá de un lugar más oscuro, se envuelve alrededor de los brazos de los brazos de la tela, el voltaje y la vida. La persona debajo de la jadea pero no grita, no lucha después del primer sobresalto de sorpresa. Derek cuenta con una mano y envuelve la otra parte de su cuello, tirándola hacia atrás, pinchando sus garras en la piel delicada.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", Gruñe amenazadoramente. "¿Quién eres tú?"

La persona debajo de él (la persona masculina, se da cuenta de Derek, sintiendo una irregularidad en su dedo índice, la cresta de una manzana de Adán). El cuerpo bajo las palmas calientes de Derek, tiene piel pegajosa y temblorosa. Derek gruñe de nuevo, apretando su agarre, y es recompensado con un gemido ahogado, rápidamente sofocado. _Ahora_ , El PUEDE Oír al hombre respirar, Derek se da Cuenta con Satisfacción, jadeos ásperos tensos para el Aire MIENTRAS Los Dedos de Derek Lentamente lo ahogan. Se cierne sobre su cautivo, se presiona una rodilla en la parte inferior de su espalda, justo debajo de sus manos restringidas y la pequeña sacudida. "¡Respóndeme!"

Hay un pequeño gemido de dolor, pánico, un hilo de sonido, pero eso es todo lo que Derek recibe. El latido del corazón en sus manos se intensifica aún más, más allá de lo que se cree que debería ser seguro para un ser humano, errático tanto en tiempo como en intensidad. Derek no está interesado en matar al hombre a través de un ataque al corazón. Todavia no. No hay más información.

Afloja su agarre alrededor de la garganta, dejando caer la presión de los dedos en la palma de la mano, y la cuenta de un borde rígido de cuero está presionando contra el lado de su mano. Sorprendido, investiga con delicadeza a la banda: rodea el cuello del individuo, se cierra con una hebilla pesada en la espalda y un anillo en D para una cadena o una correa.   
"Espere. ¿Eres un sub?", Pregunta estúpidamente. Él no se sorprende cuando no hay respuesta.

Él tiene el pensamiento desconectado de que este collar es demasiado apretado. Él no puede poner un dedo entre él y la piel fría que corta. La respiración del hombre es tan rápida como parece que pronto se hiperventilará. Derek se aleja un poco, liberando a su cautiverio y haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda. "Oye ..." comienza.

Tan pronto como es liberado, el hombre se aleja, el meterse en una bola en la esquina, con las manos extendidas en el frente de su cara como para evitar los golpes.   
"Jesús", respira Derek. "Escucha, cachorro, no voy a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?" Se ha marcado un poco como se ha tratado y se ha corregido momentáneamente de atacar a los ciegas, aunque esta haya sido una respuesta razonable en su situación.

Los subs son ... delicados. Especiales Deben ser atendidos y cuidados, ya sea que te pertenezcan o no. Al menos, así es como se educa a Derek, aunque es consciente de que hay muchos en el mundo que creen que el sub son poco mejor que los esclavos de los derechos humanos y sexuales, malhumorados y vilipendiados, casi vistos como conveniencias desechables.  
Cualquiera que sea la razón por la cual se encuentra en su habitación con Derek, ya sea por su propio Dom u otro, claramente no ha sido tratado bien. Derek se limpia la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas contra el hombro de su camisa, maldiciendo el olor intenso y penetrante del hierro y la suciedad que está apagando su sentido del olfato: la anosmia se siente más como estar ciega que estar en la oscuridad. Se trata de tomar las manos del hombre, los dedos largos y los frágiles entre los suyos. "Sólo respira, ¿de acuerdo? No te haré daño".

El hombre se sobresalta, hay un ruido sordo cuando su cabeza se conecta con las paredes de los bloques de concreto detrás de él. Derek lo ignora, mantiene su agarre en esos dedos, acaricia sus pulgares sobre la delicada piel estirada sobre los nudillos huesudos. Él sabe acerca de los ataques del pánico, aunque nunca antes ha tenido presencia uno, y piensa que eso es lo que es: el miasma de la adrenalina y el miedo, la taquicardia, los jadeos ineficaces. De repente, se siente absurdamente preocupado por este desconocido sub, todos sus instintos de Dom lo molestan para que lo arregle, lo cuide, lo mejor. Las respiraciones de repente comienzan a ahogarse y gorgotear, y la tira de mano con su mano libre para desgarrar su cuello.

El ruido es espantoso, gemido y aterrorizado. Derek también quiere arrancarle el collar, pero sabe que está bloqueado, que se dañará y usará sus garras o sus dientes. Él pone su mano firmemente sobre el pecho del hombre. _"Respira conmigo",_ ordena, deslizándose a la voz de Dom, con los ojos rojos. Es una terrible violación de la etiqueta. Pero ... tiempos desesperados y todo eso.

"Inhala. Aguanta. ... dos, tres, cuatro. Deja que el aire salga. Despacio. ... tres, cuatro. Bueno. Buen chico, estás muy bien. De repente, los dedos se envuelven alrededor de su muñeca y su Antebrazo: el texto se muestra a él con ambas manos. Derek suspira aliviado ante este pequeño signo de confianza. "Hagámoslo de nuevo. Inhala. Aguanta.

Tarda más de quince minutos, Derek se agachó protectoramente sobre la temblorosa figura en la esquina, entrenándole para que respire profundamente. Su corazón se estabiliza gradualmente, se ralentiza un poco, pero sus manos aún se alza con la fuerza al antebrazo de Derek. "Ahí," canta Derek, finalmente. "Ahí estás, creo que lo hemos superado. Y lo hiciste _muy bien_ . Me asusté que estabas, y estoy realmente orgullosa de ti". Todos los elogios gratificantes que habían escuchado durante su infancia, desde su madre Dom hasta su padre sub , fácilmente en la habitación a oscuras. Desea poder ver las características del sub, pero incluso la vista-alfa requiere algo de luz ambiental para detalles tan finos.

"Eres un buen chico, lo intentaste". Derek desliza tu mano por un pecho musculoso y delgado, sobre el cruel collar, hasta que un pulgar puede engancharse debajo de la mandíbula del hombre y sus dedos pueden ser la parte posterior de su cabeza, deslizándose sobre el pelo suavemente erizado, muy corto. Los huesos que atraviesan en el camino son tan delicados y los estrechos que se debe tener un joven, en el lugar de un hombre adulto, y el corazón de Derek se tambalea en un inocente en una situación tan terrible.

Tan pronto como la mano de Derek deja su lugar sobre el corazón del niño y comienza a viajar, se suben hacia adelante con el sonido de un dolor, dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek. "Está bien", dijo Derek suavemente, frotando la mano sobre el rastrojo aterciopelado sobre una cabeza bien formada. "Está bien, bebé. Lo hiciste _muy bien_ , que buen trabajo. ¿Necesitas estar más cerca?" Él no espera una respuesta, ya que es muy obvio, pero se inclina hacia un lado. Sentarse contra ella y extender sus piernas para dejar espacio para que el chico pueda aparecer entre ellos, manteniendo su cabeza firmemente presionada contra su pecho.

Tarda unos momentos en resolverlos cómodamente. El niño es largo y desgarbado, parece ser tan alto como Derek, pero tan pequeño como quiere que se acurruque, Derek no quiere que se agobie en la mañana. Finalmente, su rostro se presiona contra el cuello de Derek, apoyado en su hombro, apoyado en la espalda de la rodilla levantada de Derek, mientras que sus propias rodillas están bien apretadas contra su pecho, se enfoca contra el muslo opuesto de Derek.

Derek envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del sub, abrazándolo, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo para que se sienta seguro y pueda relajarse. Frota su mejilla contra la cabeza del niño y lentamente pasa sus manos por el brazo y el hombre, a través de los hombros sorprendentemente anchos y huesudos, hasta que la respiración se suaviza, los temblores convulsivos disminuyen y el corazón del niño para que usted pueda ver el ritmo característico del sueño.

Y si Derek usa su pulgar para quitar suavemente los restos húmedos de las lágrimas, desplomando largas y gruesas pestañas y probando la pendiente de la nariz del niño, bueno, no hay nadie para juzgarlo.


	2. En el que el elenco de personajes se expande por desgracia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas palabras en ingles lo dejé tal y como está porque al cambiarlo al español no suena tan bien y otras son palabras en español que puede tener una posibilidad que no lo conoscas. Cada número de esta lista coincide con las que está en el texto.
> 
> (1) Según creencias o teorías antiguas el miasma es la sustancia fétida y perjudicial que emana de los cuerpos de seres enfermos o en estado de descomposición.  
> (2) Haciendo un sonido o movimiento silbante.  
> (3) La región sureste de los Estados Unidos que se considera que incorpora la cultura y las tradiciones tradicionales del sur  
> (4) Significa un lugar apartado  
> (5) Salsa picante de color rojo oscuro hecha con chile rojo, vinagre y sal  
> (6) La autora utiliza la palabra crawl que también significa arrastrarse que quedaría mejor con el contexto, pero lo pongo gatear porque es más fácil gritar con un verbo infinitivo

Derek no duerme. Solo se sienta, acunando al sub acurrucado en sus brazos, escuchando cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlo a determinar con qué está lidiando y dónde está retenido. Con la proximidad forzada a su compañero, él distingue lentamente el olor individual del niño de la sangre seca en y alrededor de su propia nariz. En su mayoría, el niño apesta amargamente de dolor, sudor rancio y miedo: testamento de muchos días en este cautiverio.

Él es humano, y debajo del miasma (1) del encarcelamiento huele a joven, no reclamado y sano. Así que este no es otro capítulo en una vida trágica, sino un evento terrible que le ha sucedido recientemente. Derek puede oler a los cazadores en él: un residuo aceitoso manchado territorialmente en su cabello y cuello, con olor a pólvora y acónito. Si bien es imposible  _oler_  la diferencia entre Doms y Subs, Derek aún no ha visto ni oído hablar de un cazador sub - con una excepción evidente – y en sus dedos crecen garras cuando piensa en lo indefenso que estaría el niño en una habitación rodeada de amorales y despiadados Doms.

La calidad de la luz, o la falta de ella, comienza a cambiar lentamente, y Derek se da cuenta de que afuera de la puerta de su celda debe haber una ventana, y que el amanecer está llegando. Él suspira y luego se desplaza, retumbando silenciosamente con su pecho en un intento de facilitar el despertar del sub. Sus manos no se han detenido en toda la noche, moviéndose constantemente por el brazo y el hombro del niño, acurrucándose alrededor de su tobillo, acercándolo al calor corporal del hombre lobo de Derek. Pero ahora, al escuchar el motor de un automóvil en la distancia, transfiere su agarre al cuello del niño, dándole un suave apretón. "Oye", susurra. "Creo que es de mañana ..."

El cuerpo en sus brazos está  _electrificado_  por el sonido de su voz, el estado de vigilia conmocionado que recorre cada miembro. Con un jadeo vocalizado, el niño se arroja hacia atrás, arqueando la columna y empujando con las piernas, luchando por escapar.

"Whoa, no", Derek trata de mantener su entonación tranquila y silenciosa. "No, no. Shhh, bebé, shhh.” Instintivamente, aprieta con más fuerza con sus brazos y sus piernas, calmando los movimientos del sub, sujetándolo fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo. "Silencio, conmigo no corres ningún peligro, ¿de acuerdo? También soy un prisionero.

El sub se sacude y lucha en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que las palabras de Derek comienzan a filtrarse.

Derek no suelta su agarre, pero tampoco intenta calmar por la fuerza al sub usando la voz de Dom, preocupado de que tal cosa haya sucedido con demasiada frecuencia durante su encarcelamiento, incómodamente culpable de que ya la haya usado una vez. Finalmente, el chico que se sacude salvajemente se tranquiliza, calmándose gradualmente ante los suaves sonidos de canto que Derek hace por lo bajo. Está jadeando y sudando, pero al menos ya no pelea.

"Los escucho arriba", dice Derek unos momentos después, apenas más fuerte que una respiración. El ruido de las llaves y el golpe de una puerta de entrada son inconfundibles, y pesadas botas recorren descuidadamente los pisos de madera sobre sus cabezas. "¿Puedes decirme lo que quieren?"

La cara del sub es apenas visible, se ve limitada por la luz gris de la grieta debajo de la puerta, y Derek desea brevemente tener más tiempo para mirarlo. Todo lo que ve a simple vista es la piel cerosa, los afilados huesos de la mejilla y la frente que enmarcan huecos hundidos que evidencian una pérdida de peso reciente y rápida. Los ojos bien abiertos miran ciegamente por encima del hombro: el humano todavía no puede ver nada. Derek le da una pequeña sacudida irritada. "Oye, tienes que responderme. Quienes son. Cuántos. ¿Cuánto tiempo te han tenido?

El sub sacude la cabeza, y Derek gruñe molesto, provocando un escalofrío y un estremecimiento. Pone al niño a un lado y se para, paseando de un lado a otro para liberar su urgencia y frustración por algo que no sea su compañero.

Las heridas de Derek finalmente se han curado; solo su ropa desgarrada y llena de sangre atestigua la violencia de ayer. Ahora hay suficiente luz para ver la habitación en escala de grises: muros de concreto sólido, una puerta de acero sin manija en el interior. Un accesorio de luz oscuro se inserta en el techo, hecho de paneles de yeso y tiene un acabado impecable. Hay un lavabo de barro y un aseo en una esquina.

Si Derek se concentra, puede recoger los latidos del corazón en el piso de arriba, cuatro de ellos, uno mucho más rápido que los otros, y uno con un murmullo swishy(2) distinto. También hay charlas, hablando de cosas de la mañana en general: quejarse de Gunner derramando el café, enojo ante la densa niebla del exterior, el ruido de las chaquetas del cobertizo, el sonido distintivo de las pistolas sobre una mesa. Todavía no hablan de los prisioneros en el sótano _._

Derek pasa sus manos por la puerta, saca sus garras para ver si hay algo que agarrar, pero no puede sentir nada, lo que realmente no lo sorprende. Retrocede hasta el sub, se agacha frente a él y agarra su mandíbula, inclina su cabeza hacia arriba. "  _Háblame de ellos_  "  _,_ dice en voz Dom. Atontado y nervioso, no tiene tiempo para meterse con la etiqueta, su simpatía por el sub se evapora ante la amenaza inmediata. "¿Cuál es la rutina?"

El chico se pone rígido a la orden, se sacude y se estremece bajo la influencia de sus órdenes, pero no sale nada, excepto un gemido, el rápido chasquido de los dientes, un par de respiraciones jadeantes.  

Esto no es normal. Ningún sub debe ser capaz de resistir la voz de un Dom. No debería _querer_. Ante la insistencia de una suposición grotesca, Derek tiró bruscamente de la mandíbula del niño y deslizó dos dedos en su boca. Inmediatamente se encuentran con una lengua húmeda que empuje con frenética agitación. Retira sus dedos hacia atrás, arrastrándose a través de unos labios gruesos, aliviado ferozmente de no haber encontrado un trozo en lugar de ese órgano esencial. "¿No puedes hablar?", Exige, desconcertado y enojado.

El sub traga y sacude la cabeza. Su hombro se está sacudiendo rítmicamente, y Derek puede oler sangre, sangre fresca, repentinamente. Él mira hacia abajo y ve al niño arañar su propio brazo, arrastrando sus uñas con fuerza a través de la carne hasta que se desgarra. Asombrado, él pone su propia mano en la parte superior. "Para eso", susurra. "Detente". Y odia la forma en que el chico se acobarda de nuevo. "Esta bien."

Mierda. Por supuesto que termina preso con un sub. Un mudo, un sub, prácticamente un niño. No podía tener un compañero de celda más inútil. Al menos él estará tranquilo, supone Derek. Aleja los dedos rastreros del niño de su trabajo dañino, limpiando distraídamente los trozos de sangre antes de limpiar su propia mano sobre el trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. Suspira antes de girarse hacia un lado y apoyarse contra la pared para esperar. Nada más que hacer.

Pasan unas horas. De las conversaciones de arriba, se entera de que hay cuatro cazadores en la casa. Gunner el _café-torpe_ , quien es un completo imbécil, quejándose de sus compañeros, a menudo inspirado en gritos violentos y amenazas vacías; Laxmi, una mujer que parece estar a cargo, que dice poco más que  _Cállate_  ; Barón, que es un hombre grande, por el pesado golpe de sus pasos, y no ha dicho nada todavía; y Rudy, que en su mayoría parece ser un eco adulador de los gruñidos de Gunner.

Existe la cantidad esperada de auto felicitaciones por la captura de un Alfa, y el ruido del papel y los pings de los dispositivos de arranque a medida que discuten las estrategias para encontrar el resto del paquete. No es hasta que Gunner dice que tiene hambre que no se menciona al sub, que se ha arrastrado a una esquina, se ha acurrucado con fuerza y apesta a desdicha nerviosa. Derek se había preguntado brevemente si debía ir y, a falta de una palabra mejor, acurrucarse; pero él realmente  _no_  está  _interesado_  en vincularse con ningún sub, particularmente uno que parezca tener menor de edad y estar traumatizado. El chico no está sufriendo actualmente un ataque de pánico: no hay necesidad de una acción inmediata por parte de Derek, por lo que se queda dónde está, tirado contra la pared directamente al otro lado de la puerta, esperando.

"Vamos a buscar a la perra", dice Gunner. "Tengo hambre. ¿De qué sirve un esclavo si lo mantenemos encerrado?

Barón se queja en acuerdo, y Rudy se ríe, nasal y corto. "Si todavía está vivo", dice. "Dudo que el Alfa dejara mucho de él para limpiar".

Gunner está tranquilo, pensando por un minuto. "Mierda", dice. "No pensé en eso. Bueno, si él está muerto, entonces estoy seguro de que no cocinaré ni limpiaré por ti "

Laxmi se mueve en su asiento, la silla rechina debajo de ella. "Ustedes tres ir a ver. No tengo que decirte que seas cauteloso, ¿verdad? Garantizo que el animal ha estado escuchando todo lo que decimos y estará listo para atacar incluso antes de que abras la puerta ".

"Tenemos el gas, señorita Laxmi", dice Baron. Su pronunciación es profunda y resonante, condimentada con la lenta inclinación del Deep South (3). "No será un problema".

Derek escucha otra puerta abierta y luego el sonido hueco de botas en una escalera abierta. El escaso resplandor debajo de la puerta se vuelve repentinamente más brillante: alguien ha encendido una luz. Viajan al sótano hasta la puerta que enjaula a Derek.

“Yo, Stiles, ¿sigues vivo ahí dentro? ¿El gran lobo malo te ha comido?” Gunner es agudo y sarcástico. "Está bien, wolfy. Mejor aguante la respiración”. Hay un silbido en un recipiente de gas y Derek puede oler acónito, otros productos químicos: un peso viscoso y opresivo para el aire. Aguanta la respiración, logra suprimir su gruñido instintivo durante varios minutos interminables, con los ojos iluminados y rojos.

El sub ... ¿ _Stiles?_... se acurruca en la esquina, la cara completamente pálida, agitada en jadeos de pánico. Él mira a Derek, indefenso y asustado, un gemido alto y su único sonido.

"Aguanta la respiración", gruñe Derek, pero el niño solo sacude la cabeza. Derek aprieta los puños, pero no se mueve. Él debate acercarse a la puerta para pelear, pero piensa que el gas puede ser más fuerte allí. Él nunca ha lidiado con una situación como esta antes.

Rudy habla en voz alta en el sutil cambio de voz y en la vocal de un nativo de Chicago. "Tal vez el lobo no se comió al niño, ¿eh? Tal vez solo ha estado follando. "Él golpea un par de veces en la puerta y grita:" ¿Te dejas hacer eso, maldito animal? ¿Dom te puso de rodillas? Tuviste mucho tiempo. Apuesto a que estabas perforando su pequeño agujero sucio, ¿eh? "

"Oh,  _asqueroso_  ", se queja Gunner. "Eso es tan jodidamente repugnante, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. Tal vez deberíamos matar al niño como misericordia. Nadie necesita una polla de perro en su culo ".

Derek arrastra sus garras a lo largo del cemento detrás de él, siente una lanza en una pequeña irregularidad. Está llegando al límite de su capacidad pulmonar. Incluso sin respirar puede probar el gas en el aire, mucho más concentrado ahora. Sus garras retroceden cuando la loba le obliga a cambiar completamente humano.

Stiles se retuerce en una tos áspera, agitando su mano por el aire delante de su cara como si eso ayudara.

"No estoy limpiando si esa habitación es un baño de sangre", se queja Gunner. Derek casi pone los ojos en blanco. Este chico parece obsesionado con evitar las tareas domésticas. “Por veinte dólares digo que ambos siguen vivos. ¿Por qué un Alfa se molestaría en eliminar un jodido  _sub_ , eh? "

"A quién le importa una mierda, imbécil", dice Baron. "Y no hay razón por la que debas. De todos modos, no es como si alguien estuviera allí dentro mucho tiempo. "

"Tenemos que esperar al señor Willis", se queja Gunner. "Podría llevar  _semanas_ , y quiero mantener a mi jodido esclavo mientras tenemos que quedarnos en este maldito Backwater(4)". Él da una patada a la puerta. "Todavía estás despierto allí, ¿eres hombre lobo pedazo de porquería? ¿Ya es hora de la siesta?

Baron resopla burlonamente. "¿De verdad crees que va a responder? Cabrón."

Derek ve manchas en frente de sus ojos, clavando sus garras desesperadamente para evitar inhalar. No funciona por mucho tiempo, y con un jadeo desesperado, succiona el aire contaminado en sus pulmones. El efecto es inmediato: un dolor cáustico en la nariz y la garganta, el apoderamiento de sus pulmones como si estuviera calcificado. Es como inhalar Tabasco(5), y el sudor frío y la piel de gallina estalla en su piel mientras lucha por mantenerse erguido.

El sub permanece de pie, presionado en la esquina, con la cara arrugada como si estuviera a punto de llorar. A pesar de la tos, está claro que el gas no afecta a los humanos con la misma toxicidad. Derek cae de rodillas en cuestión de minutos, se dobló, los pulmones trabajaban y se detenian a su vez.

Esto se siente como ahogarse.

De repente, es insoportablemente brillante: han encendido la luz del techo desde el exterior de la habitación. La puerta se abre antes de que los ojos de Derek puedan ajustarse, y Derek salta hacia adelante con un gruñido. Bueno, esa es su intención.  

Lo que realmente sucede es que se tambalea lentamente hacia arriba con un cierto grado de impulso hacia adelante, apoyándose con las manos temblorosas contra la pared. Un hombre  vikingo barbudo gigante se ríe de él, y Derek de repente siente la sacudida instantánea y la quema de un _taser_. Él patea el lugar sobre su corazón donde mordió el _Taser_ , pero la coordinación es un recuerdo del pasado. Su visión es borrosa ahora, y convulsiona con cada nuevo zumbido.

Un hombre delgado, pretenciosamente vestido con un sombrero de vaquero y espoleó botas de comadreja a través de la puerta detrás del gigante y señala al niño. "Mira, Rudy. Vivo  _y_  todavía vestido. Me debes $20.”

"¿Qué te detuvo, Alfy?" Rudy se burla. "¿Catrado? ¿No hay bolas para matar? ¿Ni siquiera puedes coger un sub?

Derek intenta un gruñido, pero está demasiado débil.

"Gatear(6) fuera de allí, sub pedazo de mierda".

Derek, con la cara ahora en el suelo, se ha vuelto tan mareado que apenas puede ver a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo mientras el niño rechina los dientes y sacude la cabeza.

" ¡ _Gatear!_ ”Gunner Doms. Stiles se estremece de pies a cabeza, y Derek ve que sus rodillas se tambalean, pero él vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, con los dedos arañando una vez más la piel arañada de su antebrazo, arrancando las costras nacientes.

Rudy, un joven fornido con tatuajes y patrones hechos en casa tallados en un cabello arenoso, se adelanta y comienza a cantar con Gunner, ambos con la voz de Dom blandiendo como un látigo, "  _Gatear. Gatear. Gatear._ ”

La última visión de Derek antes de que todo se vuelva negro es que Stiles se cae a sus manos y rodillas, con el cuello descubierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta parte se me rompe el corazón cada vez que lo leo.


	3. Tortura 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparen sus pañuelos , solo un poco, tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por la tardanza bien larga desde el último día que publiqué el último capítulo, pero lamentablemente las publicaciones no tienen fechas precisas y puede que demore una eternidad, LO SIENTO.  
> Lo que quiero decir es que me demoraré mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que segiré actualizando hasta terminar todos los capítulos.Muchas gracias por leer y denle amor a la historia.   
> Bye. Kisses.
> 
> Pdta: Cualquier error no duden en decirmelo, trataré de corregirlo lo más rápido posible.

Derek se despierta extrañamente en forma vertical, con la cabeza apoyada en sus clavículas, con los brazos torcidos y levantados de sus hombros. Su nariz le dice que todavía está en el sótano, pero que ya no está en la celda. Hay tres latidos en la habitación, uno de los cuales se acelera cuando una mujer dice: "Está levantado, Rudy. Dale un cosquilleo". 

Derek levanta la cabeza, muestra los dientes y gruñe. La habitación en la que se encuentra está iluminada de forma desagradable con un tubo fluorescente vibrante. Todo es gris sombrío y en mal estado: paredes, pisos, techos. Dos cazadores se sientan en una pequeña mesa a menos de _cinco pies (1)_ frente a él. La mujer tiene ambos codos plantados en la superficie cicatrizada, con las manos agarrando una taza de café justo debajo de la barbilla. Su mirada es evaluadora, velada a través del vapor que se levanta suavemente. El hombre tatuado a su lado friega sus dedos a través del cabello cortado en una superficie plana, y Derek se enfoca durante un momento hiperactivo en detalles vívidos y sin importancia, como los patrones geométricos afeitados sobre sus orejas y la crema de afeitar en el cuello torcido de su camisa de camuflaje. Él sonríe, aceitoso y  _anticipado_ , y Derek chasquea los dientes en un desafío impotente.

_(1)Equivale alrededor de 2 m_

El sub se arrodilla silenciosamente en el suelo cerca del hombre.

_Stiles_. El sub se llama Stiles y el nombre del hombre es Rudy, Derek recuerda a través del _pure post-gas_ (2) que es su cerebro.

_(2)post-gas soup: exactamente nose que quiere decir, pero lo interpreté como que su cerebro se hizo papilla._

Rudy patea su silla hacia atrás mientras se levanta, empujándola a un lado con el pie para que se deslice por el suelo y caiga sobre Stiles, quien se ha encogido. La mujer, que debe ser Laxmi, pone los ojos en blanco antes de pasar su mirada calculadora sobre Derek. "Vamos, Rudy", ordena con impaciencia.

Rudy se acerca a una caja negra, parece una especie de batería de automóvil, y comienza a conectar cables de refuerzo entre la batería y la valla de alambre pesado a la que Derek ha estado atado. Derek se levanta y tira, tratando de escapar, pero las esposas que lo atan a la cerca son robustas y todavía está aturdido y débil. Mientras Rudy presumiblemente permite que la pinza final muerda alrededor del cable, la corriente zumba a través de Derek y, de repente, su convulsión es totalmente involuntaria. Sus colmillos caen, sus ojos se vuelven rojos cuando el cambio beta recorre su cuerpo. Tiene espasmos, incapaz de respirar, músculos atrapados en una contracción prolongada.

La lengua de Rudy se desliza alrededor de sus labios y lentamente gira un dial, extremadamente lascivo y descaradamente ávido por el sufrimiento de Derek a medida que aumenta la corriente. Laxmi, en cambio, es totalmente indiferente.

Si Derek pudiera gritar, lo haría. Desvergonzado y enfurecido, él aullaba. Si Derek pudiera maldecir, lo haría. En cambio, después de agonizar minutos de electrocución, sus ojos vuelven a su cabeza y se ve envuelto en la oscuridad.

   

                                                                   __________________________________________________________________

Él no está inconsciente por mucho tiempo, lo sabe.

La risa ronca de Laxmi es lo primero que Derek oye una vez que Rudy regresa la electricidad. Todavía hay un nivel bajo de corriente que recorre su cuerpo, lo que le impide cambiar de la forma beta, impidiendole curarse cuando su agarre le ha roto los dientes a través de los labios. La sangre brota de sus muñecas, cruda y desgarrada debajo de los puños, para gotear a partir de sus codos. Lucha para concentrarse, contrarrestando el movimiento residual de sus ojos, y la cara horrorizada de Stiles se desliza lentamente a la vista.

Derek no sabe si el horror se debe a ser testigo de la tortura o al hecho de que ahora es visiblemente un hombre lobo. Parece probable que Stiles no hubiera tenido idea de que existían. Aunque eso plantea la pregunta de  _por qué está aquí_.

Laxmi se levanta, llamando su atención. Es alta y delgada, vagamente india, con el pelo oscuro cortado en un ángulo agudo y asimétrico cerca de sus pómulos. Lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalones y botas militares. Ella es claramente fuerte y experimentada, irradiando confianza y autoridad.  

Se acerca para envolver sus manos en la camisa de Derek, indiferente de la sangre seca y fresca en el material, y lo retuerce empujándolo bruscamente hacia atrás en la cadena con sus puños. "Todo ese poder", reflexiona ella, observando la flexión involuntaria de sus músculos. "Si ponemos animales como ustedes sobre ruedas como hámsters, podríamos impulsar ciudades". Ella retrocede y lo escupe; él puede sentir el calor de la gota que gotea rápidamente desvaneciéndose sobre su clavícula. Él le devuelve la mirada, inexpresivo, e ignora el lento deslizamiento de saliva y moco para tranarse el cuello, inclinando su cabeza con insolencia de un hombro al otro.

La puerta se abre de golpe antes de que ella pueda hacer otra cosa, y Gunner y Baron se abren paso. Derek toma nota de las escaleras detrás de ellos, la única ruta de escape, con la esperanza de usarla más pronto que tarde. Gunner se quita el sombrero de vaquero cuando pasa junto a Stiles, todavía acurrucado en el suelo junto a la silla tumbada. Casualmente golpea al chico con la cara, sin detenerse a buscar una reacción. Stiles solo parpadea y agacha su cabeza aún más, tirando de sus hombros hacia adentro como si eso lo convirtiera en un objetivo más pequeño. Baron se mueve para colocarse detrás de Laxmi, y Gunner entrecierra los ojos hacia Derek por encima del hombro de Rudy.

"Oh, mira", dice él. "El pequeño cachorro no pudo liberarse, ¿eh?" Levanta el café de Laxmi de la mesa y de repente azota la taza entera en la cara de Derek, donde se rompe en su nariz y pómulo, el café caliente se mezcla con la sangre para deslizarse por su cuello. Aunque Derek no reacciona más allá de un resplandor de ojos rojos y un gruñido bajo, el dolor repentino y agudo es desconcertante, además de la electricidad que corre por su cuerpo. Derek lucha por respirar, para no mostrar su reacción.

Rudy se tambalea en shock cuando la jarra va pasando por su cabeza y se gira hacia Gunner para gritar: "Vete a la mierda, hombre, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Gunner solo se ríe, dándose palmadas al ridículo sombrero en la cabeza. "Nada. Divertirme un poco, eso es todo ".

Laxmi se aleja con desagrado de la taza destrozada y el café en el suelo. "Límpialo, artillero", dice fríamente. "Tengo trabajo que hacer, y ahora has hecho un desastre justo donde quiero estar de pie".

Gunner hace una mueca, y Derek se las arregla para sonreírle desagradablemente, a pesar del aumento de náuseas que surge cuando Laxmi dice que tiene _"trabajo por hacer"_. Eso no puede significar nada bueno para Derek. Pero ver a Gunner esquivar una tarea sin éxito, después de todas sus quejas, es una pequeña recompensa.

"Espera, de ninguna manera", se queja Gunner. "Para eso tenemos a este pequeño monstruo". Se gira para darle una patada a Stiles. “Limpia esa mierda ahora mismo, ¿me oyes? Arrastra tu culo loco hasta allí y lame ".

"No puede lamer una  _taza rota_  ", dice Barón, exasperado. "Eres un maldito retardado". Se mueve hacia un mostrador contra la pared y toma un rollo de toallas de papel, liberando un fajo de ellas. Los empuja hacia Gunner, "Aquí".

 

Gunner no pierde el tiempo en dejarlos caer frente a Stiles, y luego dirige al sub en su camino con otra patada dura en la parte trasera del niño. Él dice: "  _¡Ve! Carajo, pequeña mierda._ "Parece que Stiles está a punto de sacudir la cabeza cuando," Yeah ", se burla Rudy, también con voz dominante. “ _Limpia. Jodido agujero_.”

Derek observa que el niño se inclina hacia adelante hasta que está sobre sus manos y rodillas, con toallas de papel agarradas en una mano. Se arrastra por la habitación como en un estupor hasta que está casi bajo los pies de Derek, golpeando el desastre en el suelo. Apila la cerámica rota en una mano y absorbe el líquido con la otra. Un goteo de sangre cae del codo de Derek al antebrazo del niño, pero ni siquiera se inmuta, no lo limpia.  

Cuando el piso está limpio, Stiles se arrastra de rodillas hacia la pequeña papelera que se encuentra detrás de Baron y deja caer todo. Se arrodilla nuevamente, mira hacia arriba, busca a los Doms que lo ordenaron, y por un momento su rostro se estira en líneas de anhelo. la instintiva necesidad de aprobación hizo eco en la tensión de su cuerpo.

Él no obtiene nada de ellos, por supuesto.

Laxmi asusta a todos los que están en la habitación, excepto a Baron, y le dicen a Rudy y Gunner que hagan al sub útil, y ordenen la cocina y que preparen unos malditos emparedados. Luego ella y Baron se vuelven hacia Derek. "Asi que.   _Alfa Hale_  . Díganos dónde está el resto de su manada ". Ella no sonríe ni le hace mucha importancia. Solo cruza los brazos y espera.

_"Jode - te_ _.”_   Derek gruñe, sacudiéndose de nuevo ante sus ataduras.

Laxmi solo asiente e inclina su cabeza hacia Baron. "Está bien, entonces", dice ella. "Voy a dejar que Baron te pregunte". El hombre grande se encuentra con los ojos de Derek impasiblemente por un momento, y luego se gira para abrir una maldita  _caja_  de  _herramientas_  gigantesca en la mesa de trabajo a lo largo de una pared. Enciende una pequeña antorcha de propano con una  _grieta_  del delantero que parece hacer eco a través de la habitación.

Derek cierra los ojos. Él predice que será un largo día de mierda.

 

                                                                         _____________________________________________________________

 

Cuando Stiles finalmente regresa, Derek ya ha estado en la celda por varias horas. Todavía se está recuperando lentamente de las heridas que Baron y Laxmi infligieron, cortes y quemaduras a lo largo de los brazos y el pecho, pero es una maldita visión mejor de lo que había sido cuando lo golpearon y lo trajeron. Él teoriza que el gas infundido con acónito está inhibiendo su curación incluso después del hecho.

Impulsado a través de la puerta por un empujón violento, Stiles se tambalea, tropieza con uno de sus pies y se desploma en el suelo. Derek escucha que Gunner y Rudy cierran la puerta y luego se ríen mientras suben las escaleras. El sub se encuentra donde ha caído por un momento, una especie de jadeo y respiración sibilante, su cuerpo temblando. Su camisa ha desaparecido, y Derek puede ver marcas rojas y hematomas en los hombros y en la espalda de cualquier violación que los idiotas cazadores puedan pensar en repartir. Sus ojos brillan y gruñe de ira ante la flagrante exhibición de abusos. Él sabe que hay una gran proporción de humanos que tienen problemas con los sub masculinos, que piensan que es antinatural y que van de la mano con la homosexualidad. Los lobos no tienen ese problema; como su sexualidad es relativamente fluida, siempre han quedado perplejos por la desenfrenada homofobia en algunos de sus homólogos humanos.

Pasa un minuto antes de que Derek logre controlar la furia del lobo por el maltrato a un inocente y diga suavemente: "Oye. Stiles ".

El chico mira hacia arriba después de un largo retraso. Tiene un corte sangrante en la mejilla y un labio hinchado, y su expresión se pierde, queda aturdida y dolida. Él hace un sonido quejumbroso y levanta una mano temblorosa para limpiar su mejilla. Derek no está seguro de si está contento de que hayan dejado la luz encendida: tal vez sea mejor  _no_  ver el accidente en el que han dejado al niño. "¿Estás bien?", pregunta. Lo cual es estúpido, porque el chico claramente no lo está.

Puede ver el momento preciso en que Stiles recuerda que se había echado encima de la cerca, que es un monstruo. El pobre niño se aleja, presionando su espalda en la esquina más lejana y mirando salvajemente por la habitación, ambos puños cerca de su cara para protegerse del ataque. Sus pulgares están metidos dentro de sus dedos apretados, y Derek cierra sus ojos contra el extraño golpe en sus entrañas inducido por ese poco de ingenuidad.

Él suspira. Ruidosamente. "No voy a hacerte daño, sabes. Estoy seguro de que, si lo piensas, podrás averiguar quiénes son los verdaderos monstruos aquí”. Derek se detiene por un momento e intenta eliminar la impaciencia de su tono. Se frota la mano con la mandíbula, y el raspado de las cerdas contra la palma de la mano hace que se sienta extrañamente perezoso. "No soy humano, sí. Y lamento que tuvieras que averiguarlo de esta manera. Pero estos imbéciles me secuestraron y me hicieron daño, tal como te están haciendo a ti. ¿Cierto? Así que debes saber que estás a  _salvo_  conmigo ".

Stiles no responde, por supuesto, pero sus puños se relajan un poco, y deja caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro.

Guarda silencio por un rato, Derek intenta darle algo de privacidad al niño mirando hacia un rincón. Sin embargo, es difícil ignorar los latidos erráticos de su corazón, los temblores casi constantes, el intento desesperado y casi exitoso de volverse invisible al hacer que su respiración sea absolutamente silenciosa. Derek casi se ahoga con el fuerte olor del dolor, el miedo y el agotamiento, y no puede dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Él evantualmente se levanta, en su mayoría curado, y se mueve hacia el fregadero de lodo. Bebe sediento de sus manos, ignorando el sabor metálico del agua helada: la mitad de lo que bebe es su propia sangre reconstituida, sin duda. Se quita la camisa, que para empezar solo había sido una camiseta delgada y _acanalada (3),_ y ahora está casi en harapos después de que Laxmi y Baron se divirtieron. Con optimismo abre el grifo H y no se sorprende cuando nada se calienta, o incluso que esté cálido. Se enjuaga la camisa lo mejor que puede y luego la usa para lavarse la cara, los brazos y el torso. Él también mete su cabeza bajo el grifo, frotándose el cabello tan limpio de sangre y suciedad como puede antes de sacudir el exceso de agua.

_(3)Tiene forma larga y estrecha_

Después de enjuagar la parte patética de la tela, se da la vuelta para encontrar a Stiles mirándolo desde sus ojos con celosía y cálidos ojos marrones. Derek levanta su camisa un poco en oferta. "Quiero que yo ..." él indica su propia mejilla.

Stiles no responde, pero no se asusta cuando Derek se acerca lentamente a él. El chico huele a sudor rancio y el café endulzado en las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros. Derek limpia suavemente el corte en su mejilla, y luego, cuando el niño no muestra resistencia, también limpia sus manos, limpiando el café pegajoso de esa mañana, y toda la suciedad pegajosa de los pisos que lo habían hecho arrastrarse. Las manos de dedos largos están flojas en las suyas, y Derek se toma su tiempo, yendo a la red entre cada dedo, cepillando una esquina de tela húmeda debajo de las uñas rasgadas.

Los pies del niño están desnudos, vulnerables y helados, y los labios de Derek se presionan en una línea apretada mientras los limpia, cuidando todo lo posible con el trapo frío de su camisa.

"¿Quieres lavarte un poco más?", Pregunta en voz baja, complacido de que el sub ...  _Stiles_  ... se haya relajado un poco, que el olor a miedo sea un olor rancio, no fresco. “¿Necesitas usar el baño? Aquí, te daré la espalda para darte algo de privacidad. Derek no espera una respuesta, solo deja la camisa en las manos de Stiles y se dirige a la esquina más alejada de las instalaciones. Él mira a la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y escucha el latido del corazón detrás de él.

El niño tarda unos cinco minutos en comenzar a moverse, pero finalmente lo hace. La salpicadura de orina en el inodoro está acompañada por el olor punzante del amoníaco que denota deshidratación, y algo vagamente farmacéutico que hace que Derek se pregunte qué drogas consumía el niño antes de ser secuestrado. El agua corre por el fregadero, y hay algunas salpicaduras que indican que Stiles está tratando de limpiar un poco más y, afortunadamente, beber un poco de agua.

Es fácil rastrear al niño, mientras regresa a su esquina y se desploma en el piso. Cuando Derek se da vuelta, ve que su camisa está bien enjuagada y que cuelga sobre el borde del fregadero, y casi sonríe ante el conmovedor esfuerzo por anidar.

Derek se alivia también, aclarando su garganta en advertencia al sub, quien agacha su cabeza entre sus rodillas nuevamente. Cuando se lava las manos y se las seca un poco en la camisa, ahora toalla, regresa a su lado de la habitación y se desliza por la pared hasta que está sentado, con las muñecas colgando sobre las rodillas. Él inclina su cabeza hacia el techo. "¿Van a apagar esa luz?"

Stiles lo mira rápidamente antes de que sus ojos se alejen. Se encoge de hombros, lo que Derek considera que el horario de iluminación es impredecible. Él sabe que es poco después de las 9 pm, porque hay un reloj en el piso de arriba que suena a la hora. Suspira y cierra los ojos. También podría dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pregunta:  
> Algunos cápitulos son muy largos, entonces ustedes prefieren que los divida en 2 para una actualización más rápida o que actualize todo sin dividirlo, aunque me demore un poquito. Por fis, responda para poder actualizar los antes posible.  
> Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora  
> Welp. Acabo de saltar allí, ¿no? ¿Quién necesita una construcción lenta, psht, ¡no yo!


End file.
